


Жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Джонлоки [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Шерлок «воскрес», и жизнь Джона Ватсона вернулась в нормальное русло. Хотя временами он думал: «Да какое оно, к чёрту, нормальное?»Примечания автора:Таймлайн — начало третьего сезона. Полнейшее AU к третьему и четвёртому сезонам.«Святой Джонлок, и мы пророки его!» (с)inatami





	Жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом

— Шерлок. Ты обещал, что это будет на пару-тройку дней, — напомнил как-то Джон за завтраком. Завтрак, к слову, готовил он. Как обычно.  
— Ммм… Пару-тройку дней, да, — пожевал губами Шерлок. — Это расхожее выражение, у него нет чётких рамок.  
— Ты живёшь тут почти три недели, Шерлок.  
Не то чтобы Джон был против… Но он был против.  
— Девятнадцать дней, если уж мы говорим конкретно. Не мелочись, — наверное, Шерлок издевался. Или нет. По нему ведь не поймёшь.  
— Это неудобно, Шерлок. Тут ведь нет второй спальни, — Джон наивно попытался обратиться к его логическому мышлению.  
— О, не переживай. Во время охоты на пособников Мориарти мне доводилось жить и в куда худших условиях, — легкомысленно махнул рукой Шерлок. Джон едва не застонал вслух.  
— Да я не о тебе говорю!  
— А ты-то чем недоволен? — искренне удивился Шерлок. — Я же уступил тебе кровать, а сам сплю на диване.  
— «Уступил»? В моём собственном доме?  
— Вот именно. Где твоё гостеприимство? — Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула, поправил рукава халата и развернул «Таймс». — Пам-пам-пам… Ну же, мои хорошие, мне нужно какое-нибудь убийство, а лучше серия… — забормотал он себе под нос, полностью скрывшись за передовицей.  
— Ты мог бы вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, — вкрадчиво предложил Джон. — Я помогу найти тебе нового соседа, если та квартира не по карману…  
— О, кстати! — Шерлок выглянул из-за края газетного листа. — Давай я буду оплачивать половину твоей аренды? Так будет гораздо удобнее, правда?..  
— И чтобы ты чувствовал себя здесь хозяином? Нет уж, спасибо, — фыркнул Джон. — Помимо прочего, повторюсь, тут нет второй спальни. А мы оба знаем твои привычки. Миссис Бэверли уже дважды просила меня зашторивать окна в гостиной, потому что мой «очаровательный друг», как выражается эта деликатная леди, разгуливает по утрам голышом! — из всех прочих обыкновений Шерлока это бесило Джона больше остальных, причём ещё в бытность на Бейкер-стрит. Но там у Шерлока хотя бы была собственная комната, куда его можно было изгнать при случае. — Мне пришлось перед ней извиняться. И я абсолютно уверен: она не поверила, что мы просто друзья. Ты выставляешь меня перед соседями в ужасном свете!  
— Хм, а мне миссис Бэверли вчера принесла имбирное печенье и сказала, что рада за тебя, раз у тебя кто-то появился… — заметил Шерлок. — Правда, я думал, она имела в виду Мэри. Ты ведь, с тех пор как я вернулся, на каждом углу повторяешь, как у вас с ней всё хорошо и как тебе с ней повезло.  
Джон осёкся. Он никогда прежде не замечал за собой привычки хвастать подругами. Но если Шерлок говорит, значит, он и правда так делает. В чём в чём, а в наблюдательности Холмсу не откажешь. Он не всегда применяет её по делу и бывает непроходимо туп в том, что касается отношений между людьми, но факты — его конёк.  
Неужели это из-за присутствия в его доме Шерлока Джон стал уделять Мэри столько внимания? Ведь правда же: до его возвращения Джон виделся с Мэри от силы раз в неделю. Он был уверен, что у них всё хорошо, он даже, чёрт возьми, собирался сделать ей предложение… Кольцо так и лежало в верхнем ящике комода, спрятанное в белье. Несмотря на то, что Джон звал Мэри куда-нибудь выйти вместе каждые два-три дня и — господи! — трижды за эти недели приносил на их встречи цветы. Даже чаще, чем в начале отношений.  
Джон был уверен, что Шерлок знает об этом. Может, он следит за историей покупок Джона через интернет-банк (когда ему мешали пароли?), может, находит чеки в карманах куртки, а то и вообще определяет по лёгкому цветочному флёру, который вполне может доноситься до его чуткого носа. Уж то, что Джон снова был на свидании, Шерлок видит сразу, стоит ему войти в гостиную. Но Шерлок не сказал: «У вас ведь всё хорошо». Он сказал: «Ты ведь на каждом углу повторяешь, как у вас с ней всё хорошо». Даже Шерлок знает, в чём тут разница.  
_«Думаешь, я на что-то намекаю?..»_  
«Только этого не хватало», — мысленно застонал Джон. Удивительно, но даже после воскрешения Шерлока его внутри-головы-версия никуда не делась. Джон был рад тому, как эта самая внутри-головы-версия поддерживает его при разговорах с вне-головы-версией, но столько Шерлока единовременно — это, пожалуй, уже чересчур. У Джона выработался стабильный шерлокотоксикоз.  
Мысли о пагубном влиянии Шерлока на его личную жизнь явно не подходили для завтрака. Так ведь и язву заработать недолго.  
Джон не собирался закапываться в анализ своих отношений с Мэри прямо сейчас. Мэри нравилась ему, Мэри выдержала Джона в его худшие месяцы, Мэри с пониманием отнеслась к тому, как Джон вёл себя при возвращении Шерлока, как умудрился игнорировать её во время того свидания. Мэри — лучшая из женщин, какие когда-либо были или могли бы быть у Джона. Джон женится на Мэри. Если она, разумеется, не будет против. Джон иногда забывал о том, что она пока не согласилась. Но вот мнение Шерлока здесь точно не имело значения. В конце концов, Шерлока вообще не касается то, с кем Джон спит. Или носит ли усы.  
Споры об усах начинали каждое их утро. И Джону было до нелепости обидно, что в этом вопросе Мэри, кажется, была не на его стороне.  
— Шерлок. Я собираюсь жениться, — напомнил Джон устало. — Ещё месяц, максимум два, а потом, хочешь не хочешь, но мы больше не сможем жить вместе. Даже Мэри, хоть она и очень чуткая, не поймёт, зачем взрослому мужчине нянька вроде меня. Я ей этого попросту не смогу объяснить. Тем более что ты вполне можешь жить самостоятельно. Сам же говорил, что за время работы над делом Мориарти привык к… плохим условиям. Вряд ли скучная будничная жизнь в Лондоне будет для тебя сложнее.  
Шерлок выслушал этот краткий спич молча. Оба Шерлока. Шерлок-вне замер лицом, не выдав ровным счётом никакой эмоциональной реакции. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что Шерлоку нечего возразить или что он не хочет возразить. Но Джон слишком давно знал этого человека. Шерлок мог возразить. Наверняка мысленно он уже возразил и просчитал, что Джон может ему ответить. Наверное, просчитал и свой ответ на этот ответ, и ещё пяток последующих. И именно поэтому Шерлок молчал.  
— Дай мне три дня. Думаю, Майкрофту придётся потесниться, — наконец, разомкнул плотно сжатые губы Шерлок. И снова спрятался за «Таймс», на этот раз без комментариев. Даже без тех обычных для него язвительных комментариев, без которых Шерлок никогда не мог обойтись, если читал криминальные сводки.  
Джон знал, что это правильное решение, что так будет лучше для них обоих... Но ничего не мог с собой поделать: он чувствовал нелепую вину.

Поздно вечером, когда Джон вернулся, в доме уже было подозрительно прибрано. Все личные вещи Шерлока, которых было не так уж и много, но которые при этом заполняли всё пространство гостиной, спрятались в три небольшие коробки — пока что не запечатанные.  
— Шерлок? — Джон скинул куртку и шарф, включил в коридоре свет.  
— Да? — Шерлок выглянул из кухоньки. Белый халат и перчатки, волосы встрёпаны, на глазах защитные очки. Вылитый сумасшедший учёный. И в этом сравнении лишь половина неправды.  
— Так. Я надеюсь, моя мебель не пострадала от твоих экспериментов? — мгновенно встревожился Джон. «Моя» — это было громко сказано. Мебель сдавалась вместе с домом, и Джону совершенно не улыбалось оплачивать её повреждения из собственного кармана.  
— Мебель в порядке. Но когда будешь жарить мне яичницу с беконом, будь добр, не перепутай мясо с моими образцами. Сделать препарат из человеческого предсердия было не так-то легко…  
— У нас что, человечина в холодильнике? — пару лет назад Джон схватился бы за сердце, как это бывало с миссис Хадсон. Сейчас же он только выгнул бровь и, дождавшись от Шерлока, который вовсю колдовал над ретортами, рассеянного кивка, слегка возмутился, причём по совершенно иному поводу: — С чего это ты взял, что я буду для тебя готовить?  
— Брось, тебе же несложно. К тому же ты сам запретил мне прикасаться к твоим сковородкам, — Шерлок лишь на секунду поднял глаза, но Джон из-за выпуклых очков так и не понял, каким было их выражение.  
Устало вздохнув, Джон признал поражение. К тому же Шерлок, похоже, снова не ел весь день. Джон лукавил, когда говорил, что тот способен к самостоятельной жизни.  
«Я ведь и правда запретил трогать сковородки. Когда успел?»  
_«Я устроил пожар, когда пытался сварить кофе в джезве. Запрет был абсолютно закономерным решением с твоей стороны»._  
«Ты же тогда сделал это специально, да?» — внезапно догадался Джон. Он в очередной раз прибег к беседе с Шерлоком-внутри-головы, чтобы не сорваться на Шерлоке настоящем. За мысленным разговором Джон быстро переоделся в домашние штаны и вытянутую футболку, умылся и замер, глядя на собственное отражение в плачущем брызгами зеркале.  
_«Но ты же это сразу понял, нет?..»_  
Джон понял, да. Шерлок — химик. Вряд ли кулинария представляет для него трудности. Но Шерлок не любил готовить, Шерлоку нравилось, когда готовит Джон, хоть он и не упускал возможность покритиковать кулинарные таланты соседа. Глубоко в душе Джону тоже нравилось готовить на двоих. В его жизни это был первый и пока единственный подобный опыт. Может быть, он воспринимал его как тренировку перед будущей семейной жизнью?..  
— С фиолетовыми наклейками — это твое? — бросил Джон через плечо, заглянув в холодильник.  
— Да. С жёлтыми тоже не трогай. Там всё подписано, внимательнее, Джон.  
— Как скажешь.  
Они не обсуждали коробки в гостиной.

— Майкрофт согласился поселить тебя у себя? — с кем-то другим Джон сначала обменялся бы утренними приветствиями и полагающимися по этикету любезностями. Но фраза «Доброе утро» звучала на кухне Бейкер-стрит, если Джону не изменяет память, только в адрес миссис Хадсон. Ни к чему менять привычки его обсессивно-компульсивного соседа.  
— Да. Антея подготовит гостевую спальню в его квартире, — Шерлок не отрывался от микроскопа. Накануне Джон ушёл в спальню в районе половины одиннадцатого и так и не понял, заметил ли Шерлок его отсутствие.  
— Ну надо же. Майкрофт живёт в квартире. Я думал, у него дом, — Джон задумчиво пожевал сэндвич с сыром.  
— Это непрактично. Майкрофт редко бывает свободен, нет смысла содержать большой дом.  
— Но спальня для гостей у него есть? — хмыкнул Джон. Гости у Майкрофта ему представлялись с трудом. Разве что родители…  
Но Шерлок развеял его иллюзии.  
— Это для любовников. Майкрофт не любит посторонних в собственной спальне.  
Джон поперхнулся.  
— Кхм… Твое присутствие, очевидно, помешает его личной жизни? — справившись с удивлением, уточнил Джон. Раскаяния он не испытывал.  
— Думаю, я найду, чем заняться вне дома одну ночь в неделю, — пожал плечами Шерлок, всё ещё не сводя взгляда с препарата под микроскопом. Сменив стёклышко, он подкрутил резкость и, посматривая одним глазом, принялся что-то записывать.  
Джон подумал, что строгий распорядок любовных свиданий Майкрофта вполне вписывается в его представление о братьях Холмс.  
— Ты сказал, «любовников»? Значит, не только женщины? — запоздало спохватился Джон.  
— Нет. Женщин Майкрофт не приглашает никогда. Насколько мне известно. С чего ты вдруг заинтересовался? — комментарии к эксперименту мелким убористым почерком покрывали неразлинованный лист-четвертушку. Джон не прекращал поражаться тому, как в одном и том же человеке могут мирно сосуществовать предельная аккуратность записей или, скажем, систематизация улик — и бардак в квартире. Это не говоря уже о распорядке дня, в котором приемы пищи, а иногда и походы в туалет, казалось, в принципе не предусматривались и появлялись лишь по крайней необходимости.  
— Я не заинтересовался, с чего ты взял? Просто удивился, — Джон сказал правду. Это было пустое, ничего не значащее любопытство. Безусловно, непонятное тому, кто так бережно отбирает информацию для хранения на своем внутричерепном «жестком» диске. Джон порадовался, что уже объяснял Шерлоку, чем отличаются «нормальные люди». Что, в отличие от первого и единственного в мире консультирующего детектива, эти самые нормальные люди могут задавать вопросы не только о том, что им кажется важным. В начале знакомства непонимание таких вещей нередко ставило Шерлока в неудобное положение, когда он придавал чьему-то интересу большее значение, чем стоило. Впрочем, вместо Шерлока все неудобства испытывал за него Джон.  
— Тебе нужно в ванную.  
— Что? — удивился Джон резкой смене темы.  
Шерлок взял новый препарат для изучения и продолжил вести записи на обратной стороне листа.  
— Автобус, на котором ты доезжаешь до клиники, ходит с промежутком в пятнадцать минут. Ты можешь успеть на тот, что отходит в 7:25, если прямо сейчас посетишь ванную, как обычно перед выходом, и выйдешь из дома самое позднее через 7 минут. Или же тебе придётся сесть на автобус в 7:40, но тогда ты опоздаешь на работу. Кстати, пока я говорил, у тебя осталось 6 минут.  
Джон мысленно чертыхнулся. Шерлок выучил на зубок всё его расписание. Можно было наплевать на его рекомендации, не торопиться со сборами и просто чуть-чуть пробежаться, чтобы успеть на автобус в 7:25… Но к чему? Лишние пять минут в кухне с Шерлоком, который, скорее всего, только раздражается на него и на то, что приходится отвлекаться от эксперимента?  
Совсем скоро Шерлок съедет, и Джон вздохнёт свободно.

Джон проснулся от ужасного, агрессивно врывающегося в уши крика.  
Своего собственного.  
Тяжело дыша, Джон плашмя лежал на постели, смотрел в темноту белёного потолка и, считая вдохи-выдохи, пытался вспомнить содержание сна. Ему было очень страшно — это единственное, что запомнилось точно. Джон просыпался от таких криков, когда Шерлок был мёртв. Сны почти прекратились благодаря Мэри, но с возвращением Холмса вернулись и кошмары. Отличие состояло в том, что теперь по пробуждении Джон не знал, что именно ему снилось. Ощущения были смутные: тьма, в которой бродили неясные тени-образы, превращалась в чернильную гладь, что всплесками и нитями расплывалась в пространстве перед Джоном. Наверняка было что-то ещё, ведь не мог же Джон так бояться обычной темноты? Все самые страшные события его жизни происходили при дневном свете, иногда даже на солнцепёке.  
В дверь тихо постучали. Сердце успело зайтись в суматошном беге, прежде чем Джон вспомнил, что живёт не один.  
— Да. Да, можешь зайти, — справившись с пережатым судорогой горлом, разрешил Джон.  
— Я слышал крик. Это связано с твоим самочувствием? Нужны лекарства? — Шерлок, в своей обычной манере, предположил самый очевидный вариант. Он едва переступил порог комнаты, но ближе не подошёл. Джон с трудом мог различить его в неосвещённой комнате, куда сквозь плотные шторы не пробивались даже уличные фонари и луна.  
— Нет, это… психосоматика, — Джон усмехнулся, вспомнив их первую встречу. Странно, наверное, спустя столько времени снова обнаружить у соседа психосоматическое расстройство. Шерлоку это покажется нелогичным.  
— Тогда успокоительное? Снотворное? Морфий? — монотонно перечислял Шерлок. Последний пункт заставил Джона насторожиться.  
— Морфий? Я думал, ты бросил. Шерлок, мы ведь уже это обсуждали, и я наглядно объяснил тебе, насколько пагубно сказываются наркотические вещества на работе твоего безупречного, — Джон позволил себе ещё одну усмешку, — мозга.  
— Я же не предлагаю разделить дозу на двоих, — взвешенно ответил Шерлок. — А тебе может быть полезно…  
_«Смотри, как аккуратно я выразился. Я ведь определённо хотел сказать, что твоему мозгу опасность не грозит»_, — ехидно прокомментировал внутренний голос.  
— Шерлок, не обсуждается, — устало возразил Джон. — Я в порядке, можешь идти спать. И прости, что разбудил.  
— Я не спал, — Шерлок всё ещё маячил у дальней стены. Дверь он за собой прикрыл, иначе Джон увидел бы его силуэт на фоне дверного проёма.  
— Всё этот твой эксперимент? Ты хотя бы поел сегодня? — болтовня о таких повседневных мелочах успокаивала, давала время забыться и расслабиться. Джон приподнялся на локтях и сел, откинувшись на подушки. Вслепую нашарил стоящий на тумбочке кувшин, налил немного воды в стакан, боясь промахнуться. Горло, подорванное криком, саднило.  
— Уже не эксперимент. Да, поел. Кажется, — Джон уловил взглядом движение головы и сразу узнал классический холмсовский «хватит-задавать-мне-глупые-вопросы»-жест с отбрасыванием чёлки со лба и закатыванием глаз. Ему не нужно было видеть Шерлока.  
— Тогда новое дело? Что-то интересное? — хотелось непринуждённой болтовни. Когда-то думалось, что с Шерлоком невозможно говорить с удовольствием — слишком часто с его губ слетали скептические замечания и издёвки. Оказывается, Джон неплохо выдрессировал Шерлока, как тому себя вести.  
— Почти. Не слишком интересно, — уклончиво ответил Шерлок и прошёл вдоль стены. Следить за его передвижениями получалось только на слух. — Репродукция Рембрандта? — Джон не представлял, как Шерлок понял это в темноте. — Неудивительно, что у тебя кошмары. Любоваться на такое перед сном, — фыркнул Холмс.  
— Я не говорил, что у меня кошмары, — слабо возразил Джон. Шерлок снова фыркнул, уже куда более красноречиво и выразительно.  
— Кошмаров не было на Бейкер-стрит. Разве что в самые первые недели, да? — продолжил ненавязчивый допрос Шерлок. Его голос теперь доносился от кресла, что стояло возле окна. В подтверждение этой догадки блеснул свет из-за сдвинутой на полдюйма занавески — Шерлок выглянул на улицу.  
— Не было, да, — осторожно кивнул Джон. Ему не нравилось, что Шерлок копается в его голове. Джон и от услуг психотерапевта-то отказался — не в последнюю очередь благодаря мягкому влиянию Мэри, конечно. Шерлок же никогда не отличался тактичностью и мог озвучить свои в высшей степени нетактичные выводы в любой момент.  
— Ты знаешь причину? — прозвучало вовсе не как вопрос.  
— Я в порядке, — упрямо повторил Джон. — Спасибо за беспокойство, но сейчас я бы уже хотел снова лечь спать. Если не возражаешь, — этот допрос развеял заглянувшее было на огонёк спокойствие и умиротворение.  
— Да, разумеется. Прошу прощения, Джон.  
Уже дойдя до двери и обернувшись от порога, Шерлок пожелал Джону спокойной ночи и следом сразу вышел.  
Джон ещё дважды просыпался в ту ночь, но больше не кричал.

В гостиной было совершенно нелогично пусто.  
Шерлок собрал свои вещи заранее, большую часть времени проводил на кухне, и всё же Джону казалось, что в комнате стало пусто. Только теперь, когда чёрная машина с Антеей на заднем сиденье увезла Шерлока в неприметный дом неподалёку от Даунинг-стрит.  
Джон проверил: в холодильнике не осталось подозрительного на вид мяса и жидкостей, из ванной исчез чужой шампунь с фруктовой отдушкой (Джону всегда казался странным этот выбор, но Шерлок был постоянен, и на Бейкер-стрит в их ванной тоже пахло грушей).  
— О, ваш _друг_ уехал? — сочувствующе покачала головой миссис Бэверли. Она зашла проведать Джона в тот же вечер и принесла с собой лимонный пирог.  
Джон был уверен: даже Шерлок почувствовал бы этот не слишком прикрытый намёк в вопросе старой вдовы. Но, признаться, ему не хотелось тратить время на то, чтобы переубеждать леди.  
— Это сразу было временной мерой, миссис Бэверли. Как там ваше люмбаго?.. — Джон поставил чайник на плиту и мельком глянул на экран мобильного.  
«Всё хорошо? Мы хотели встретиться? ММ»  
Смска от Мэри напомнила Джону, что со всеми этими хлопотами о переезде Шерлока — не то чтобы он принимал в переезде активное участие, и всё же — они так и не увиделись. Знак вопроса после слова «встретиться» давил на Джона виной.  
Джон не чувствовал в себе желания встречаться с Мэри. Точнее, он очень хотел увидеться с ней и нажаловаться на Шерлока, но… с Мэри, пожалуй, уже хватит этих жалоб на Шерлока. Так просто нельзя. В конце концов, это не лучшая тема для беседы с будущей невестой.  
— Неплохо, Джон, неплохо. С этой погодой, конечно, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. Весна в этом году выдалась такая холодная… — старушка с удовольствием переключилась на погоду. Разве есть на свете англичанин, который не любит ругать лондонский туман, промозглый ветер и сырость?  
«Прости, замотался по работе. В городе эпидемия, у нас тут много детей. Давай в выходные?»  
Внезапная вспышка гриппа действительно занимала все мысли Джона в то время, когда он не думал о своих сложных отношениях с Шерлоком и Мэри — Шерлок отдельно, Мэри отдельно. Из-за резко увеличившейся нагрузки к работе в инфекционном отделении привлекли всех относительно свободных врачей. Особенно много заболевших было среди детей младшего и среднего школьного возраста. В городе — пока ещё не в клинике, где работал Джон, — уже были зафиксированы случаи летального исхода. Газеты раздували панику, чем вызывали особое раздражение врачей и остального медперсонала.  
— Думаете, не стоит пока открывать розы? — протянул Джон. Миссис Бэверли слегка зарделась, довольная тем, что Джон спрашивает её совета. Она считала свои розовые кусты лучшими на всей улице, о чём не забывала регулярно повторять.  
— Нет-нет, Джон, ни в коем случае! В любой момент могут ударить запоздалые заморозки. Они погубят все растения, даже не сомневайтесь!  
«Договорились. Целую. ММ»  
Джон отправил в ответ какой-то улыбчивый смайл и сунул телефон в карман джинсов. Чувство вины его нисколько не отпустило, хотя формально дело было улажено.  
— А что инспектор Лестрейд? Он не рассказывал вам об этих иранских террористах? — нарезая пирог, спросила миссис Бэверли. Её, очевидно, так и разрывало от любопытства, но Джон покачал головой. В их последнюю встречу с Грэгом рядом постоянно маячил Шерлок, а на полу лежал изрядно провонявший труп какого-то наркоши. Не самая располагающая к мирным разговорам обстановка.  
— Жаль-жаль, я надеялась порадовать миссис Пиклз секретными подробностями.  
— Грэг не расследует такие дела, террористами занимается другой отдел, — заметил Джон и разлил им чай в большие глиняные кружки. Кружки в дом принесла Мэри с барахолки, они были немного кривыми, каждая своей уникальной формы и с шершавыми, не покрытыми краской или хотя бы лаком боками. Кружки не нравились Джону, он бы предпочёл что-то менее экстравагантное. Но не хотелось обижать Мэри, да и другой посуды в доме было немного.  
Джон обходился тем, что есть. Джон выработал привычку обходиться тем, что есть.

Две недели. Две недели Шерлок никак не давал о себе знать. Джон корил себя за то, как решительно выставил Шерлока из дома. Джон понимал: даже если Шерлок хотел увидеться, он не станет писать или звонить. У Шерлока всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы понять других людей, их эмоции. Он ориентировался на внешние данные, на прямые слова. Джон прямо указал Шерлоку, что не хочет его видеть. Джон полтора года втолковывал Шерлоку, как невежливо навязываться, когда тебя не хотят видеть. Джон сам загнал себя в эту ловушку.  
За эти две недели многое успело измениться. Джон пережил отъезд Шерлока и пережил своё желание жаловаться на него. Эпидемия наконец-то пошла на спад, и у Джона появилось свободное время. Он заполнял его работой, потому что не видел пока ещё альтернативы, но _возможность_ ничего не делать у него появилась. У Джона не было такой возможности с тех пор, как он устроился на работу в клинику. А Мэри… Что ж, об этом Джон хотел поговорить.  
Джон позвонил Шерлоку с обеденного перерыва. У Джона было неплохое настроение, он чувствовал, что готов не раздражаться на выходки своего лучшего и, может, единственного близкого друга.  
— О, Джон, ты вовремя! — Шерлок был рад звонку. Джон правильно угадал, что тот не будет докучать ему и первым выходить на связь. В кои-то веки Шерлок научился вести себя тактично и в кои-то веки это было совершенно ни к чему. — Интересное дело появилось. Надо съездить за город на несколько дней. Присоединишься?  
Неожиданное предложение было, пожалуй, кстати. Джон давно хотел развеяться.  
— Хм… — Джон нарочно сделал вид, что идея его не слишком прельщает. — Не знаю, тут работы навалилось…  
— Да брось! Кому ты… Я хотел сказать, твоя начальница от тебя без ума, она легко подпишет тебе разрешение на короткий отпуск, — Джону показалось, Шерлок не это хотел сказать. Но Шерлок вовремя поймал себя за язык. Джон почти гордился им.  
Заявление про начальницу его заинтересовало.  
— Ты видел нашего главврача всего один раз. С чего ты взял, что она хорошо ко мне относится?  
— При встрече объясню. Ну так как? — заглотил наживку Шерлок. Иногда им было так легко манипулировать. Просто помани возможностью покрасоваться, лишний раз продемонстрировать свои блестящие дедуктивные способности и — вместо сахарка — получить восхищенный взгляд Джона. Правду говорят: наркоманы никогда полностью не избавляются от зависимости. В отсутствие морфия Шерлок плотно сидел на наркотике иного сорта.  
— Ладно-ладно, уговорил, — «сдался» Джон. — Когда мы едем?  
— Поезд завтра в час дня. Я уже забронировал нам места и гостиницу, — самодовольно заявил Шерлок.  
— Забронировал гостиницу? Раньше, чем позвонил мне? — Джон изобразил негодование. Оно отчасти было настоящим: Шерлок был уверен, что Джон согласится, не сомневался в этом ни минуты. Впрочем, несколько дней вдали от Лондона и подходящая загадка для ума должны расположить Шерлока к тому важному разговору, для которого Джон и собирался с духом. Так даже лучше, чем по телефону, и определённо лучше, чем в квартире Майкрофта. Джон всё ещё слегка побаивался грозного старшего Холмса, пусть «смерть» Шерлока и позволила им ненадолго сблизиться и лучше узнать друг друга.  
— У них не слишком много мест. Всё равно придётся жить в одном номере. Если бы ты отказался, у меня просто было бы чуть больше личного пространства, — без тени вины ответил Шерлок. На этот раз ему удалось увернуться от обвинений в излишней самоуверенности.  
— Вот как? Это такая глушь или, наоборот, популярное местечко?  
— Однозначно первое. Маленькая деревня в Нортумберленде. Половина жителей приходятся друг другу родственниками.  
— Нортумберленд? Напоминает первое наше дело, — улыбнулся воспоминаниям Джон.  
— Да, я тоже об этом подумал. Хотя я, конечно, не суеверен и не придаю значения таким совпадениям, — чопорно заметил Шерлок. Было ясно, что памятливость Джона ему нравится.  
— Ты заходил к Анджело после своего воскрешения? — Джон, как и раньше, взял на себя ответственность за общение Шерлока с друзьями. Гениальный сыщик мог упустить такую мелочь из виду, если только какое-нибудь из дел ещё не привело его в ресторанчик старого итальянца.  
Джон не прогадал.  
— Зачем? Антея загружает холодильник Майкрофта готовой едой. Тут полно тошнотворных витаминных салатов, зато нет нужды беспокоиться о трёхразовом питании. Неудивительно, что Майкрофту нужен диетолог. Даже я поправился на три с лишним килограмма, пока тут живу. Ты должен быть доволен, у тебя ведь всегда был пунктик насчёт моей кормёжки, — Шерлок напрашивался на хоть какую-нибудь похвалу так отчаянно, что Джон мысленно расхохотался. Вспомнилась встрёпанная выдра в зоопарке, куда Джон как-то ходил с Мэри. Она — выдра, не Мэри — выполняла различные трюки, постоянно чистила мордочку и после каждого кувырка или пойманного мячика с надеждой посматривала на дрессировщика.  
Всё же люди не слишком далеко ещё ушли от своих братьев меньших.  
— Напомни мне при встрече ещё раз рассказать тебе об особенностях социальных взаимодействий. Похоже, ты кое-что подзабыл за время своей отлучки, — подколол Джон, как наяву представляя презрительно скривившегося Шерлока.  
— Твоё счастье, Джон Ватсон, что мне удобнее работать с ассистентом. А то я бы задумался, стоит ли брать тебя с собой…  
— Именно, Шерлок. Это _тебе_ удобнее, — усмехнулся Джон, прекрасно понимая, что Шерлок говорит не всерьёз.  
— Завтра в 12:45 на Кингс-Кросс, — Шерлок, как обычно, довольно топорно дал понять, что тема ему не нравится.  
— Если меня отпустят с работы, — покладисто согласился Джон. — Я поговорю с Милисентой и сброшу тебе смской, разрешила ли она отпуск.  
— Она разрешит, — с нажимом ответил Шерлок.  
— Я тебе напишу, — вместо прощания сообщил Джон и нажал кнопку сброса звонка.  
Настроение ещё улучшилось, несмотря на предстоящий Большой Разговор.

Шерлок привык знать и понимать больше других. У любых состоявшихся отношений, особенно связанных с яркими эмоциями — любовь, вражда, страсть, — есть совершенно определённые внешние признаки. Шерлок подмечал эти признаки всю свою жизнь, для него чужая личная жизнь была открытой книгой. Открытой, но абсолютно неинтересной.  
Собственный внутренний мир Шерлока до поры до времени оставался упорядоченной системой, в которой не было места для дружбы или привязанности. Извне на Шерлока было направлено много самых разных — по большей части негативных — эмоций, значительное число людей было уверено, что являются его врагами, но до появления Мориарти Шерлок оставался этим не затронут. Отношения вражды существовали во внешнем мире. Шерлок был уверен, что он нейтрален к миру.  
Полтора года «смерти» перевернули все представления Шерлока, и в первую очередь — его представления о самом себе. Оказалось, он себя обманывал. Оказалось, незаметно для себя он оброс эмоциональными связями самого разного уровня. Оказалось, он привязан к брату. Оказалось, ему не хватает перепалок с полицейскими. Оказалось, Джон Ватсон…  
Джон Ватсон, пожалуй, был исключением. Шерлок осознавал свою заинтересованность в Джоне сразу, с первого дня их сожительства в одной квартире. Шерлоку понравился Джон в тот самый момент, когда он впервые выдал своё обычное «Потрясающе». А спустя пару месяцев, обнаружив, что кто-то — кто же? — укрыл его пледом, когда Шерлок в очередной раз заснул в гостиной, Шерлок уже не знал, какой хочет видеть свою жизнь, если в ней не будет Джона. Спрашивая себя, какая жизнь его устраивает, Шерлок непременно обнаруживал в ответе Джона. Он должен был там быть. В качестве соседа, ассистента, друга... На этом перечень не заканчивался, но Шерлок, попытавшись однажды подобрать то слово, которое могло бы описать всю значимость Джона Ватсона в его жизни, впервые за многие годы впал в ступор. Нужного ему слова не было, потому что Джон Ватсон — единственный такой на всём белом свете, и никому никогда ещё не нужен был кто-то так сильно, как Джон был нужен Шерлоку.  
Джона было легко потерять. Джон был хорошим человеком с твёрдыми моральными принципами, которого задевала холодность и беспардонность Шерлока. Джон получил строгое воспитание. Горячий шотландский темперамент упорно прятался под маской вежливости, избавиться от которой не помогла даже армия. Шерлоку приходилось подстраиваться, если он не хотел, чтобы Джон ушёл.  
Решение оставить Джона и не сообщать ему о своих планах по выживанию было одним из самых трудных в жизни Шерлока. Шерлок видел, что Джон дорожит им, дорожит их дружбой. В первое время Шерлок считал это последствиями обычной адреналиновой зависимости, но ему и правда удалось приручить Джона. Джон теперь прощал ему даже рискованные эксперименты и бесчувственность по отношению к другим. Только не к себе. Шерлок твёрдо заучил, что с Джоном Ватсоном он должен соблюдать хотя бы видимость приличий, должен следить за словами и не позволять себе сомнительных поступков. Однажды* Шерлок сказал, что у него нет _друзей_ — только один _друг_, и был совершенно искренен. Те несколько часов, что они были в размолвке, подвели Шерлока так близко к грани отчаяния, что потом Шерлок, наказывая себя, намеренно постарался отдалиться. Шерлока пугало острое чувство брошенности, которое он испытал тогда в Дартмуре. Ничего не вышло. И Шерлок боялся, все полтора года боялся остановиться и задуматься хоть на секунду, что должен был пережить Джон, когда Шерлок бросил его, убедил в своей смерти. Несколько часов были для него нестерпимой мукой. _«Полтора года, Шерлок?»_  
Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном в те три недели — двадцать два дня, если точнее, — пока жил с ним в новом доме. Джон ходил на свидания, Джон покупал цветы (Шерлок находил в его карманах чеки из ресторана и цветочной лавки), Джон говорил: _«Мы с Мэри». Меня не будет в субботу, **мы с Мэри** идём в кино. Я опоздаю к ужину, **мы с Мэри** встречаемся в парке. Скажи миссис Бэверли, я не смогу зайти к ней сегодня — **мы с Мэри** будем выбирать обои в её квартиру._ Бесконечное _мы-с-мэри_. Шерлока раздражало даже не оно, а тот важный вид, с которым Джон его произносил. Шерлок знал, что рано или поздно прозвучит и другое _мы-с-мэри_. _Мы-с-мэри-женимся_, которое означало конец совместной жизни, конец общим делам, конец постоянному общению. И когда Джон попросил — потребовал! — чтобы Шерлок съехал, Шерлок был готов. Он предупреждал Майкрофта, что скоро ему понадобится жильё, и тот уже согласился. Это было за неделю до того завтрака, когда Шерлок читал «Таймс» и даже для вида не мог придумать какой-нибудь оскорбительный комментарий к заметке про воришку на Сент-риджерс и бестолковых копов, которые до сих пор не заметили серийные кражи в одном и том же районе. Шерлок был готов оставить Джона, но это не значит, что он хотел.  
Тем не менее Шерлок уехал. Он подумал, им полезно побыть порознь, соскучиться друг по другу — «И не надо врать, что ты не будешь скучать, Джон!» — найти себе новые занятия. Шерлок нашёл новое дело, которое вывело его на тщательно законспирированную ячейку иранских террористов, проворачивающих свои дела в Лондоне под надёжным прикрытием обширной сети кондитерских. Помимо прямо политических акций, они тестировали на покупателях новое биологическое оружие — вирус, симптомы от заражения которым во всём напоминали особо устойчивый к лекарствам грипп. К счастью, раскрыть преступный замысел удалось до повальной эпидемии.  
Теперь же Шерлок отдыхал и в качестве лёгкой разминки для мозга взялся за одно любопытное убийство в маленькой деревушке. Потенциал у дельца был великолепный: три-четыре случая инцеста, распри из-за наследства и сговор как минимум нескольких членов семьи, а то и всей прислуги на убийство главы старинной фамилии.  
Когда Джон позвонил, Шерлок уже почти распутал этот клубок аспидов и намеревался проверить на месте свою теорию о причастности к убийству самого его клиента. Это был далеко не первый в его практике случай, когда считающий себя особенно хитрым преступник приходил к детективу сам, дабы в будущем отвести от себя все подозрения.  
Гостиница — ближайшая к расположенной у старинного поместья деревне — была маленькой и уютной, с диванчиками, обитыми цветочным жаккардом, и пасторальными акварельками на стенах. Шерлок не удержал печального вздоха в пустоту, когда увидел всё это сельское «великолепие» на одностраничном сайтике гостиницы. Выбора не было, оставалось только надеяться, что Джону интерьер приглянется.  
Шерлок порывался позвонить Джону сам ещё до того, как начал планировать поездку. Шерлок, безусловно, за месяцы выслеживания членов сети Мориарти приучился вести дела в одиночку, не оглядываясь постоянно за плечо и не дожидаясь эмоциональных восклицаний Джона. Ощущения при этом были такими, будто он потерял как минимум пару пальцев — может, не самых нужных, редко используемых, мизинцев, например, и всё же отчего-то нежно любимых и дорогих сердцу. Это было очень напряжённое, некомфортное состояние. Шерлок твёрдо решил, что уж в Нортумберленд поедет не один.  
Джон, казалось, почувствовал его решимость. Джон позвонил первым, и Шерлок мысленно перевернул цифру: «1:0, Джон Ватсон». Шерлоку нравилось, что Джон тоже скучает по нему, что не он один всё ещё пребывает в этом состоянии созависимости.  
А ещё Шерлоку нравилось, что Джон пока не сделал Мэри предложение. Шерлок не имел ничего против Мэри как таковой, напротив, она была ему безотчётно симпатична. Шерлок чувствовал в ней почти такое же сродство душ, как и с Джоном. Но это не был вопрос личных симпатий, это был вопрос конкуренции. Мэри забрала его Джона. Она подобрала то, что плохо лежало, брошенное самим Шерлоком, отмыла, починила — и забрала себе. Шерлок знал, что виноват, что не имеет на Джона никаких прав, но не мог противиться этому эгоистичному «_я-не-хочу-чтобы-ты-женился-Джон_».  
В пятницу, в 12:40, Шерлок стоял на платформе Кингс-Кросс, заложив руки за спину, и еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать нервно прохаживаться вдоль путей. Джон ещё не опаздывал, поезд отходил лишь через двадцать минут, но Шерлок пребывал в нетерпеливом возбуждении. Всё может быть как раньше, они с Джоном будут вместе расследовать интересное дело, и никакой Мэри поблизости. Джон должен вспомнить, как ему всегда нравилось быть рядом с Шерлоком, как ему нравится его ум и те приключения, которые сопутствуют его замыслам.  
В 12:45 Джон показался у выхода на платформу, и Шерлок перевёл дыхание. Всё будет хорошо, будет именно так, как он запланировал.

Всё выходило совсем не так, как Шерлок планировал.  
Клиент, предупреждённый о приезде детектива, не явился на назначенную встречу, а спустя полчаса выяснилось, что он убит. Стройная теория сыпалась как карточный домик. Подозреваемые отпадали один за одним, предъявляя весьма надёжные доказательства своей невиновности — кто-то во время первого, давшего старт делу убийства был за границей, кто-то попал в больницу с острым несварением, одна вообще рожала в присутствии шестерых своих родственников (один из которых был отцом ребёнка, о чём знали почти все, кроме мужа). А когда Шерлок, устав от десятка допросов подряд, опустился на постель и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь нырнуть в свои Чертоги, Джон сказал: «Кстати, раз уж мы пока в тупике, хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что личное. Я готов сделать Мэри предложение. Что скажешь?»  
Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона. Джон явно ждал от него ответа, и значит, Шерлоку не послышалось, а вопрос задал именно он — Джон-снаружи-Ватсон, а не Джон-я-крепко-засел-у-тебя-в-голове-Ватсон.  
«Отличная мысль, Джон. Мэри, мне кажется, прекрасно тебе подходит. Медсестра, у вас много общего. Невысокого роста, как раз решение для твоих комплексов. Не слишком юная, будете хорошо смотреться рядом. Никакой большой семьи, сирота, вообще идеально, обойдётся без таких проблем, как у тебя и Гарри. Разумный выбор, Джон, то, что надо. Очень рад за тебя», — именно так должен был ответить Шерлок Холмс, лучший друг Джона Ватсона.  
Шерлок молчал.  
— Шерлок, ау! Ты меня слышал вообще?  
Шерлок отмер и сосредоточился на Джоне, машущем ладонью у него перед носом. Кажется, у Шерлока был ступор.  
— Их убила горничная, она внебрачная дочь Сент-Клера. Её выдал рисунок подошвы туфель и то, что вчера был дождь. Этот идиот, местный инспектор, чуть не затоптал все следы. Хорошо, что мы прибыли сюда лично, иначе все улики были бы уничтожены, — произнёс Шерлок, всё ещё обдумывая сказанное Джоном. — А ты о чём говорил?  
Джон раздражённо цыкнул.  
— Я говорил, что собираюсь сделать Мэри предложение на ближайшем нашем свидании. И хотел узнать твоё мнение.  
— У меня нет мнения на этот счёт, Джон. Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к романтике и браку в любых их проявлениях, — наконец, произнёс самым нейтральным тоном Шерлок.  
— И правда. Кого я вообще спрашиваю, — Джон фыркнул и отвернулся, по-армейски аккуратно складывая свою сорочку.  
Шерлок мучительную минуту разглядывал спину Джона и крупную «звёздочку» шрама под левым плечом, выглядывающую кривыми лапками из-под белой майки.  
Шерлок поднялся и шагнул к Джону, вдохнул глубоко, как перед прыжком в воду, и обнял Джона со спины.  
— Прости, Джон, мне не стоило так говорить. Я рад за тебя, — сказал Шерлок ровным тоном и тут же отступил назад. Шерлок знал, что не должен давить на Джона, что не имеет права мешать ему. «_Ни шагу вперёд, Шерлок_», — пригрозил Джон-внутри-его-головы. И Шерлоку немедленно захотелось сказать что-нибудь ему наперекор. Нелепо. Обиженно. По-детски.  
— Если не возражаешь, я пока займу ванную, — избегая наверняка удивлённого взгляда Джона, пробормотал Шерлок и скрылся за хлипкой дверцей.  
Когда Шерлок вышел и торопливо зарылся в свою сумку в поисках пижамы, Джон всё ещё выглядел удивлённым. И, может, чуть-чуть задумчивым.  
— Шерлок, что это было? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Объятия, Джон, — чопорно ответил Шерлок, продолжая рыться в сумке.  
— Но ты ведь даже с родителями не обнимаешься.  
— Я понимаю твоё удивление, но именно так, кажется, поздравляют друзей с хорошими событиями. Прости, если где-то ошибся, я не специалист по близким межличностным отношениям.  
Джон помолчал, пока Шерлок споро переодевался.  
— Шерлок, ты кому угодно можешь дурить голову этой своей якобы бесчувственностью. Меня тебе не обмануть, — Джон заговорил, и Шерлок замер, не в силах посмотреть ему в лицо. — Ты же сплошной комок эмоций. Нет дела — палишь в стену. Не можешь найти преступника — пришпиливаешь улики ножом. Ты взял себе телефон Той Женщины, что может быть сентиментальнее? Но ты же не обнимаешься, Шерлок. Так что это было?  
— Мне нечего тебе сказать, Джон. Да, обычно я не обнимаюсь. Потому что у меня нет других друзей, кроме тебя. Я захотел тебя поддержать. Видимо, напрасно, раз это вызывает у тебя такие вопросы...  
— **_Шерлок_**, — угрожающе протянул Джон, и Шерлок всё же перевёл на него взгляд.  
Глядя на Джона, можно было подумать, что он всё понял, даже раньше и точнее, чем понял сам Шерлок. В конце концов, Шерлок-то действительно никогда не был специалистом по «близким межличностным отношениям». Особенно по тем, в которые оказывался вовлечён он сам.  
— Ну что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал? — Шерлок даже не сказал — выдохнул эту усталую фразу.  
— Слушай, Шерлок, я... — Джон был видимо смущён и не знал, куда деть руки. — Мы никогда не обсуждали этого, как само собой разумеющееся, но всё же... Возможно ли, что у тебя ко мне... _чувства_?  
Шерлок пытался найти в выражении лица Джона осуждение, обиду, отвращение. Их не было, но, быть может, это ненадолго.  
— У меня ни к кому нет _чувств_, ты же знаешь, — Шерлок произнёс это с явным раздражённым презрением, как и всегда, когда кто-то пытался обвинить его в этой недостойной высокоинтеллектуального социопата слабости.  
— К Той Женщине точно были, даже не отрицай. Ты вполне способен на... что-то, — запнулся на последнем слове Джон. Ему было неловко, и Шерлок с радостью позлорадствовал бы сейчас, если бы сам не был в том же положении. — Я твой друг, что бы то ни было, так не надо со мной юлить. Да или нет, Шерлок?  
Шерлок успел представить себе всё — от ещё одного удара в лицо до ответного признания, — прежде чем произнести короткое: «_Да_».  
Джон ещё помолчал. Весь их разговор, казалось, в большей степени состоял из пауз, чем из слов.  
— Ясно. Понятно. Давно?  
— Да. Сразу.  
Отвечать было проще, чем молчать. И гораздо проще, когда Шерлок видел всё более удивлённое лицо Джона. Это подстёгивало, толкало на всё большую откровенность, будто вызов.  
— О. Ясно.  
Джон так часто повторял это «ясно»... Наверное, ему было совсем ничего не ясно.  
— Шерлок, ты же знаешь: я не...  
— Да, знаю, — перебил Шерлок. — Ты не гей. Я тоже. Это... другое. Не романтическое и не сексуальное. Мне будет трудно объяснить. У тебя... мозг не так работает.  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Это самое неромантичное и даже оскорбительное признание из всех, до каких ты мог бы додуматься.  
— Я не собирался тебя оскорблять, просто констатировал факт. И даже я не могу объяснить то, что происходит в моей голове. Ты мне нужен, я не хочу тебя ни с кем делить, я бы хотел, чтобы ты оставался со мной, но всё это не имеет под собой ни сентиментальных, ни плотских оснований.  
— Даже не знаю, что на подобное можно ответить, — Джон присел на кровать.  
— Скажи, что передумал, что не станешь жениться на Мэри и переедешь обратно на Бейкер-стрит, — предложил Шерлок с таким видом, будто говорит нечто очевидное. — Будем жить как раньше и работать вместе.  
— Это нечестно, Шерлок, — запротестовал возмущённо Джон. — Мне нравится Мэри, мне с ней комфортно, и у неё ко мне совершенно точно есть и _сентиментальные_, и _плотские_ чувства. Для нормальных людей это важно.  
Шерлок уселся напротив, посмотрел прямо на Джона, нахмурился.  
— Сентиментальные обещать не могу, — задумчиво протянул он, взвешенно оценивая возражения Джона. — Плотские... Что ж, если тебе так необходим секс, я вполне могу изучить этот вопрос и твои предпочтения. Для удобства можно составить график...  
— Господи, Шерлок, нет! — Джон замахал руками, ужасаясь странности и нелепости предложения. Оно было смешным, но... возможно, слегка возбуждающим. Нет, Джону точно не нравился Шерлок в том смысле, о котором шла речь. Но вот то, что Шерлок готов пойти на _такие_ уступки, лишь бы удержать Джона рядом... это было невероятно. Льстило в определённом, весьма извращённом смысле. Будоражило, что уж скрывать. На миг воображение нарисовало ему эту странную перспективу, а на богатство фантазии Джон никогда не жаловался. От возникшего перед глазами образа, от вида Шерлока, мокрого как мышь, сосредоточенного и — разводящего перед ним ноги, придерживающего их под коленками, чтобы Джону было удобнее... Джона перетряхнуло с ног до головы раньше, чем он успел закончить свою мысль.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько абсурден весь этот разговор? — поспешил возмутиться он, чтобы хоть этой перепалкой отвлечь себя от бредовых видений. — С какой такой радости я должен отказываться от женитьбы на хорошей женщине только потому, что...  
— Не знаю, заметил ты или нет, Джон, — перебил Шерлок и вскочил снова на ноги, — но ты за весь разговор так ни разу и не сказал, что любишь Мэри. Ты этого никогда не говоришь. Ты говоришь, что она тебе нравится, тебе с ней спокойно, что она очень хорошая. Всё это, уверен, здорово, но если речь не идёт о... ммм... _любви_, то чем я-то хуже? — прошагав туда-обратно перед Джоном, Шерлок остановился и посмотрел на него почти возмущённо.  
Шерлок никогда не понимал, как это действует, но готов был признать любовь как форс-мажор, неконтролируемую силу, неподвластную никому. Как пожар, как стихийное бедствие. Может быть, ему было бы легче смириться с женитьбой Джона, если бы тот был влюблён. Но Шерлок действительно не видел в нём этого. И действительно считал, что справится с ролью не-любви-а-партнёра ничуть не хуже.  
И на этот раз была очередь Джона Ватсона застыть в ступоре. Наверное, он пытался вспомнить, что и когда говорил о Мэри, найти хоть раз в своей памяти, когда бы он назвал свои чувства к ней именно так — любовью, а не симпатией, не комфортом, не спокойствием... и не находил.  
— Я подумаю, Шерлок, — наконец, вынужден был сказать Джон. И тут же осадил взволнованно вскинувшегося Холмса: — Не насчёт тебя, а насчёт этой женитьбы. Между мной и тобой это ничего не меняет. Ты — мой друг, я рад возможности поработать с тобой иногда, я за тебя переживаю, но нет, я не собираюсь связать с тобой всю свою жизнь... что бы за этим ни скрывалось.  
— Хорошо, Джон. Я понял, — смиренно склонил голову Шерлок. — Неуместно сейчас желать тебе спокойной ночи?  
Джон выдохнул.  
— Уместно, но вряд ли ночь будет спокойной после таких бесед. Зато есть хоть что-то положительное в том, что у тебя нет ко мне... плотских чувств. Так что давай уже ляжем, выключим свет и... забудем обо всём этом на время.  
Шерлок послушно скользнул под одеяло, отвернулся и закрыл глаза.  
Пожалуй, разговор прошёл лучше, чем он успел подумать в самом его начале.

Прошёл почти месяц после странного разговора в Нортумберленде, и Джон Ватсон всё ещё не был женат. Встречи с Мэри становились всё более редкими, и теперь, после того как Шерлок так больно ткнул его в это носом, Джон видел, что испытывает к ней лишь спокойную, почти братскую симпатию. Он гадал, почему Мэри ещё не заметила этого и не бросила его, а сам не прекращал эти отношения всего по одной, заставляющей его чувствовать себя конченым эгоистом и негодяем причине.  
Джон догадывался, что подумает Шерлок, стоит только Джону порвать с Мэри. И всё в нём противилось этим мыслям, противилось неизбежному разговору, который состоится между ними вслед за этим разрывом.  
Больше всего Джона пугала собственная неуверенность. Он не мог определиться с тем, каким хочет видеть своё будущее. В некоторые моменты он с радостью и азартным предвкушением думал о том, чтобы вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, к своей прежней насыщенной жизни с Шерлоком. А потом его охватывало смятение, и он гадал, сможет ли когда-нибудь вырваться из дома номер 221Б, появится ли в его жизни кто-то новый, действительно любимый, или он так и состарится, вылавливая неугомонного сыщика из очередной переделки за кончик шарфа.  
А иногда Джон с пугающим его самого упорством крутил в голове совсем уж невозможные мысли. Никогда прежде Джон не замечал в себе ни малейшего интереса к мужчинам, но, видит бог, слова Шерлока выпустили из глубин его души доселе невиданных демонов. Это было похоже на то чувство, с которым Джон, не раздумывая, ринулся вслед за Шерлоком на место убийства в первый же день их знакомства, — смесь любопытства и адреналинового кайфа. Как это бывает? Неужели он, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, военный доктор, воспитанный в весьма консервативной семье, способен на нечто подобное? С мужчиной? С Шерлоком?..  
А Шерлок? Та Женщина назвала его девственником. Правда ли это? Если да, то... боже, как же сильно Шерлок хочет быть с Джоном! Был ли в жизни Джона хоть кто-то, испытывавший такую же неизбывную потребность в нём?  
Все эти размышления не делали Джона ни спокойным, ни счастливым. Он опять плохо спал — правда, теперь не от кошмаров, а от снов совсем иного толка, от которых его, впрочем, точно так же прошибал то холодный пот, то жар. На работе Джон срывался на медсестёр и коллег, пару раз нагрубил и Мэри. Находиться с ним рядом становилось неуютно, и Джон как никогда остро чувствовал то, какие они с Шерлоком, при всех внешних различиях, одинаковые.  
Сам Шерлок предусмотрительно избегал Джона и лишь раз попросил его ассистировать на новом месте преступления. Джон согласился, но за те три часа, что они провели бок о бок, оба не сказали друг другу и десятка слов. После того дня они не виделись уже неделю.  
Временами Джон ощущал себя зверем, загнанным в ловушку и точно знающим, кто поджидает его в засаде и заранее празднует богатый улов. А следом уже корил себя за такие мысли, признавая — он не мог себя обманывать, — что и Шерлоку сейчас несладко, ведь он не может знать наверняка, к чему придёт в итоге Джон. И даже если Джон откажется от идеи женитьбы на Мэри, он не дал никакой надежды самому Шерлоку, совсем наоборот.  
Это выматывало Джона, и он с некоторой мстительностью полагал, что и Шерлока тоже. В конце концов, это Шерлок загнал их в тупик. Как хорошо и просто всё было между ними раньше, так запутанно и непонятно стало теперь. И даже прошлое стало видеться иначе, ведь теперь на каждый поступок — свой или Шерлока — накладывался неизбежный вопрос. Почему Джон из раза в раз неуклонно возвращался на Бейкер-стрит? Почему соглашался сопровождать Шерлока на места преступлений, даже когда в том не было видимой пользы? Почему, невзирая на все опасности, на откровенно хамское поведение самого Шерлока, на его снобизм и раздражительность, Джон ни разу даже не задумался о поиске другого жилья и соседа? Выходит, ему нравилось всё это? Быть может, ему нравится до сих пор?..  
Мучимый всеми этими сомнениями, Джон нисколько не удивился, обнаружив себя однажды вечером перед чёрной дверью со сдвинутым набок дверным молотком. Он не помнил, как назвал адрес кэбмену, даже как ловил такси, в голове не было ровным счётом ни одной дельной мысли, пока машина везла его от больницы, где он работал на этой неделе, до Бейкер-стрит, и Джон понятия не имел, что собирался сказать и сделать сегодня. Ему просто до крайности осточертело состояние подвешенности, в котором он пребывал весь этот последний месяц, переваривая всё исключительно внутри себя. И поэтому Джон взялся за дверной молоток и постучал.  
Миссис Хадсон открыла дверь и как будто была ему рада. Возможно, что-то безумное было в выражении его лица, если острая на язык леди сдержалась и не стала укорять его за долгое отсутствие. Вместо этого миссис Хадсон пригласила Джона на кухню и поставила чайник.  
Джон успел рассказать ей не меньше половины ещё до того, как чайник засвистел.  
— Ох, мальчики, какие ж вы вечно упрямые! — покачала головой миссис Хадсон, разливая чай по чашкам. — А я ведь сразу предлагала, ещё когда вы въехали, занять общую спальню...  
— Миссис Хадсон! — Джон решительно опустил чашку, не успев даже сделать глоток. Звякнула об блюдце ложечка, и миссис Хадсон осуждающе нахмурилась. Она терпеть не могла такого неделикатного обращения с её сервизом.  
— Джон, я помню, вы всегда повторяли, что вы с Шерлоком не пара... но к чему мы в итоге пришли? Вы сидите здесь и говорите, что собираетесь отказаться от женитьбы. И из-за кого? Из-за Шерлока же! — милая пожилая леди с бульдожьей хваткой пила сладкий чай вприкуску с имбирным печением и, не стесняясь, раскладывала перед Джоном то, что он сам понимал, но упрямо не признавал. — Понятно, что вам непросто это сказать, это совсем не то, как вы планировали свою жизнь, но, мой милый, я тоже по молодости лет не думала, что стану женой наркобарона. Ах, как я его любила тогда... — миссис Хадсон мечтательно прикрыла глаза. — Такой тоже был не подарок, знаете ли. Наш Шерлок на его фоне ну чистый ангелок. Конечно, хорошая порка никому ещё не мешала, но вы посмотрите только, какого мы с вами добились успеха в его воспитании! Мне кажется, зря вы боитесь. В конце концов, вы, как я вижу, всё равно не готовы жениться на Мэри. Вы это уже решили, независимо от того, как сложится в остальном. А это значит, что вы ничего не теряете.  
— Кроме самоуважения разве что, — поддакнул горько Джон.  
— Ох, бросьте! — миссис Хадсон только махнула рукой. — Гордость это скорее, чем самоуважение. И кому оно нужно-то, а? Кому будет лучше от того, что вы со всяческим _самоуважением_ откажетесь даже попробовать? Тю...  
Когда Джон уходил от неё, то чувствовал себя не в пример увереннее и спокойней. Давишние душевные терзания казались смешным лепетом неуверенного в себе мальчишки. Что он теряет сейчас? Что из того, что имеет и что стоит ценить? Ничего. Что мешает ему? Только гордость. Гордость и, может, особого рода трусость. Разве может он, пройдя Афганистан, бояться всего-навсего отношений с другим человеком? Безусловно странных и необычных отношений, таких, каких, наверное, не было ещё ни у кого, но тем не менее...  
В новый день Джон смотрел с решительностью и немалым азартом. Всё будет по-новому. Всё будет по-старому. Он справится.

— Прекрати мельтешить, Шерлок, — попросил Джон, глянув на сожителя поверх экрана ноутбука.  
— Кто мельтешит? Я не мельтешу. Это зарядка. Скандинавская ходьба на дому и без инвентаря, — раздражённо бросил Шерлок, вышагивая взад-вперёд вдоль дивана. «Даже столик журнальный убрал, чтобы удобнее было мельтешить, а!» — подумал Джон, еле сдержав улыбку, и попробовал вернуться к новой записи в блоге. Нормальное название для дела всё никак не сочинялось, а спрашивать мнение Шерлока сейчас, когда он так раздражён и взвинчен, попросту опасно. Для сохранения здравого рассудка в первую очередь.  
— Грэг не звонил? Хотя нет, я бы слышал. А этот... Идиот?  
— Димок, — по привычке поправил Джон, зная наперечёт все клички, какие Шерлок раздал сотрудникам Скотленд-Ярда. — И нет, не звонил. Может, у Майкрофта найдётся что-нибудь интересное?..  
— Держи карман шире! Этот пройдоха всё самое вкусное оставляет себе. Если только совсем в тупик не зайдёт, но такое случается редко... увы. Что там у тебя в блоге? — Джон даже не пытался уже мешать, и Шерлок решительно сунул свой любопытный нос в его лэп-топ. — Скука-скука-скука. «Вампир в Сассексе»? Ты так решил назвать то дело о подпольной торговле донорской кровью? Тебе никто ещё не говорил, что у тебя нет никакой фантазии?  
Джон опять же по привычке не обиделся. На выработку этого умения ушло несколько лет, но теперь Джон почти окончательно разучился обижаться на Шерлока. И особенно на Шерлока, у которого нет нового дела. Иначе этого Шерлока слишком часто хотелось бы придушить.  
— Уже шесть дней, Джон! — Шерлок со стоном повалился на диван, закинув ноги на спинку и растопырив в трагичном жесте свои длинные пальцы. — Ничего интересного и сложного уже шесть дней. Все клиенты — тупицы. Их дела — яйца выеденного не стоят. Майкрофт умудрился свалить на меня ежемесячный выход в свет с родителями. Давай ты с ними сходишь, а?  
Джон поперхнулся и пожалел, что сделал себе чай с лимоном — попав не в то горло, кислинка немедленно стала жечь.  
— Ну это уже перебор, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос. И добавил уже громче, для Шерлока: — Не пойму, на что ты жалуешься. Раз тебе скучно, то как раз сходи, проветрись, пообщайся с родителями, отвлекись от ожидания нового дела. К слову, сегодня вечером в Ковент-Гарден дают «Волшебную флейту».  
— Ты бы ещё в кино предложил сходить! А говорят, это во мне никакой чуткости...  
Джон не видел, но знал, что Шерлок сейчас закатил глаза. Если разобраться, Шерлок был прост как мычание и, за небольшими исключениями, очень предсказуем. Но именно исключения Джону и нравились.  
— Вот ты всё равно ерундой занят. Может, пройдёшь вместо этого мой опросник? — тут же всё испортил Шерлок. Ещё секунду назад Джон скорее забавлялся от того, как Шерлок мучается безделием, а теперь оказался в ловушке, сам того не поняв.  
— Шерлок, я уже сказал, и повторял, и повторю снова: не буду я проходить твой опросник. Не хочу быть твоей подопытной крыской, на которой ты будешь практиковать психологические и сексологические навыки.  
— Понятно. Значит, мы обречены на повторение того неловкого опыта, — с показной трагичностью выдохнул Шерлок, тем самым снова примирив Джона со своим поведением. Спустя два месяца уже можно было вспоминать об их странном эксперименте с улыбкой, а не только со смущением, стыдом и неуместным стояком. — А ведь можно было бы заранее подготовиться, произвести необходимые замеры, оценку, сверку данных... — продолжил нудеть невозможный социопат.  
— Не всё в жизни нужно замерять, оценивать и сверять, Шерлок, — поражаясь своему терпению, отметил Джон. — Кое-что может просто... быть.  
— Не согласен, — Шерлок тут же оседлал своего любимого оспаривательного конька. — Шесть с половиной дюймов и три раза — это очень хорошие, содержательные замеры, которые лучше получить, чем не получить. Хотя я бы предпочёл собрать больше данных...  
Джон отвёл взгляд от ноутбука и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот же смотрел в потолок, уперевшись кончиками пальцев в подбородок в своём любимом жесте, и размышлял как будто бы исключительно для себя. Но Джон, разумеется, на этот трюк не повёлся.  
— Шерлок, если ты действительно считаешь хорошей идеей использовать секс как способ отвлечься от отсутствия дел или тем более как способ профилонить семейное мероприятие, предлагаю тебе хорошенько подумать. А после жду от тебя извинений и обстоятельных объяснений, почему ты был не прав, потому что иначе я тебе не поверю, — строго припечатал Джон. Он не обиделся всерьёз, но, как верно отметила когда-то миссис Хадсон, Шерлока постоянно нужно было воспитывать. И Джон старался не упускать возможностей для этого.  
Шерлок отвлёкся от созерцания потолка, встретил требовательный взгляд Джона и обиженно поджал губы, поняв, что его хитрый замысел раскусили.  
— Извини, — наконец, пробурчал он. — Я не думал, что тебя это обидит.  
— Верю, — поразмыслив, кивнул Джон и вернулся к своему рассказу.  
— Если что, про сбор новых данных я говорил всерьёз. И дело не в том, что мне нечем заняться, — заметил Шерлок тихо, без прежнего раздражения.  
— Я рассмотрю твою заявку, — не глядя, фыркнул Джон. Его это предложение тоже заинтересовало, но не дай бог показать это Шерлоку. Впрочем, тот всё равно обо всём догадается, потому что затягивать «рассмотрение заявки» Джон не станет.  
Джону понравился их «неловкий опыт». И хотя в некоторые моменты он совершенно точно обошёлся бы без язвительных комментариев Шерлока, эти самые комментарии показали ему, как сильно Шерлок нервничал из-за происходящего. И потом, на контрасте с громкими, совершенно бесстыжими стонами, которые последовали потом, комментарии вообще растеряли всё значение.  
— Может, хотя бы составишь мне компанию в опере? Чтобы было не так скучно...  
— ...и чтобы я побыл буфером между тобой и твоей мамой? — ухмыльнулся Джон. Все хитрости Шерлока он видел насквозь.  
— Тебе же несложно. И ты ей нравишься. Ты всем пожилым дамам нравишься, это профессиональное, наверное, — продолжил бубнить Шерлок, листая ленту новостей в телефоне.  
— Только если ты платишь.  
— Замётано, — легко согласился Шерлок.  
Джон пожал плечами. Ему несложно, да. К тому же чересчур проницательный и напрочь лишённый всяких понятий о приличиях Майкрофт уже успел предупредить его о том, что Шерлок будет искать способ «официально представить» Джона их родителям. Только Шерлок думает, что друзья не замечают его колючей привязанности к семье.  
И в конечном итоге только такой простак, как Джон Ватсон, мог столько лет не замечать чувств Шерлока к нему самому.  
Джон с сомнением посмотрел на значок нового сообщения. Это могла быть пустышка, а могло быть новое интересное дело, которое займёт Шерлока как минимум на пару дней, отвлечёт от хандры, от глупых перепалок с Джоном и от ужасно топорных попыток флиртовать.  
— Лааадно, давай уже сюда свой опросник. Не обещаю, что отвечу на всё, но если получится немного облегчить задачу...

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеются в виду события из эпизода «Собака Баскервилей».


End file.
